


Ende einer Feindschaft

by DraBelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco will be very ooc, M/M, You Have Been Warned, this happened in a weird night and I never threw a look back on it
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraBelly/pseuds/DraBelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal braucht es eben nur einen kleinen Anreiz, um endlich den Mut zu finden, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. [HP/DM]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ende einer Feindschaft

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist in einer Dezembernacht passiert und ich hab seit damals nie wieder drüber gelesen, also seid gewarnt. [[12.12.2012]]

** Ende einer Feindschaft **

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

Gedankenverloren blätterte der Eisprinz von Slytherin in dem aus der Bibliothek geliehenen Buch und sah sich die einzelnen Bilder der Pflanzen an, hoffend, das er in seinem Kräuterkunde-Aufsatz endlich weiter kam.

Bei einer Pflanze namens Dianthuskraut stockte er jedoch.

_Ist das nicht das Zeug, das Potter damals beim Turnier genommen hatte?_

Er las sich die seite durch und nickte stumm, das war es gewesen, man konnte damit eine Stunde unter Wasser atmen, aber... besonders appetitlich sah das Zeug ja nicht aus..

_Ob es wohl so ekelhaft geschmeckt hat, wie es aussieht?_

Dracos Blick hob sich, als sich die Zimmertür öffnete und Blaise und Theo herein traten, seine beiden Freunde, mit denen er sich das Zimmer teilte. Das Buch ließ er sinken, denn sie kamen geradewegs auf ihn zu und grinsten ihn breit an, was für Draco schon allein ein Grund war, um misstrauisch zu sein.

„Was ist los?“, hakte er sogleich nach und sah die beiden abwechselnd an.

Theo zuckte leicht die Schulter und Blaise räusperte sich. „Weißt du Draco, wir haben eine Wette abgeschlossen, Theo und ich..“

„Ahja. Und was für eine?“

Merkwürdigerweise bekam er das Gefühl, das ihm der Inhalt nicht zusagen würde und noch während er Blaise zuhörte, wechselte seine Mimik von Neugierig, zu empört und schließlich zu wütend, während er blass wurde.

„Was zur Hölle soll ich??? Verdammt, Blaise, spinnst du?!“

„Ganz ruhig Draco, so laufen Wetten nun einmal ab...“

Ein lautes Schnauben entfuhr dem Blonden und sein Blick taxierte die beiden vor ihm stehenden Slytherins, beide groß und schlank, die nun jedoch etwas betreten aus der Wäsche schauten.

„Ihr tickt nicht richtig! Alle beide nicht!“, damit drehte sich der Malfoy-Erbe um und verschwand schimpfend aus dem Zimmer, das er sich mit den beiden teilte, um seiner Wut irgendwo draußen auf dem Hogwartsgelände freien Lauf zu lassen.

Wie konnten sie auch nur annehmen, das er da mitspielen würde? Eine Wette! Eine dämliche Wette, die Draco betraf und das, um was sie gewettet hatten... Gott, allein die Vorstellung...! Wie konnten sie sich eigentlich erlauben, zwischen sich eine Wette abzuschließen, in der es um Draco selbst ging?? Er hatte im Grunde genommen nichts gegen Wetten, so lange er nicht Bestandteil davon war.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und atmete mehrere Male tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Der Bonde ließ sich auf dem Gelände auf einem der großen Steine nahe am See nieder, Salazar sei Dank war noch keine Ausgangssperre. So an sich war die Vorstellung des Wettinhalts ja nicht schlecht, immerhin war es kein Geheimnis in Hogwarts, das der hübsche Slytherin sich auch bevorzugt dem männlichen Geschlecht widmete, aber DAS! Das war die Höhe!

Das die beiden nur wollten, das er auch glücklich war, fand er ja noch in Ordnung, aber das die beiden ihm sagten, er solle endlich auf ihn zugehen und es dann auch noch zu einer Wette zu machen, war ja wohl zutiefst empörend!

Er war immerhin ein Malfoy! Er hatte seinen Stolz!

Wie kamen Blaise und Theo nur immer auf solch einen Unsinn? Als ob er es schaffen würde ihn ausgerechnet IHN, den Goldjungen zu ....

**….**

**….**

Wieso eigentlich nicht?

Dracos Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zu dem Gryffindor und ein leises seufzen entkam ihm. Schon sehr lange stand er auf den süßen Schwarzhaarigen und bis auf Blaise und Theo hatte das auch niemand gewusst.

Bei Salazar, manchmal verzehrte er sich so sehr nach ihm, das er glaubte, sein Herz stehe in Flammen... und das bei den kleinsten Alltagssituationen...

Wenn er sich auf dem Weg zum Unterricht durch die wuschigen Haare fuhr, wenn er mit Granger und Weaselbee diskutierte, im Unterricht, beim Essen, beim Fliegen...

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen erinnerte er sich an das Spiel vor wenigen Tagen...

Sonntag war es gewesen, das Wetter stürmisch und schon sehr kalt, man merkte also deutlich, das der November seinen Einzug erhielt. Es war DAS Spiel des Halbjahres, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, doch da er sich kurz zuvor eine ziemlich üble Verletzung zugezogen hatte, wies Madam Pomfrey Professor Slughorn an, ihn an diesem Sonntag nicht spielen zu lassen.

Oh, er war sauer gewesen und wie er das war, doch sein Hauslehrer duldete keine Widerrede und so fand er sich schließlich auf den Tribünen wieder, anstatt in der Luft, gegenüber von Potter, so wie es sein sollte.

Soweit er sich danach an mitangehörte gesprächsfetzen erinnerte, war es ein hartes Spiel gewesen und die beiden Mannschaften schenkten sich nichts, doch dieses Mal, war er nicht derjenige gewesen, der auf die Spielzüge seiner Mannschaftskameraden achtete, nein, sein Blick wurde allein vom Goldjungen persönlich angezogen, oder eher, von dessen Figur.

Zwar hatte er den Gryffindor schon oft ohne Umhang gesehen, jedoch nie in den neuen Trainingssachen ohne den dazugehörigen Umhang, die die vier Hogwartsmannschaften bekommen hatten und bei Salazars Vorliebe für Schlangen, wenn das nicht Potter gewesen wäre, er hätte ihn schon längst vernascht.

Durch sein geübtes Auge als Sucher entging ihm nicht eine einzige Reaktion Potters, wie er auf dem Feld agierte und reagierte, seiner Mannschaft gut durchdachte Befehle zubrüllte oder den Gegnern ein paar Schimpfworte.

Während dieser ganzen Spielzeit verpasste der, vom Spiel befreite Slytherin nicht ein einziges Salto, keinen Sturzflug, keine geschickte Wendung und verdammt, kein einziges heißes Muskelspiel, nicht eine einzige der Gesten, wenn er sich die Haare aus der Stirn strich, die wohl inzwischen etwas zu lang waren.

Tief atmete er durch, um sich ein wneig zu beruhigen, diese Erinnerungen hatten es immer wieder in sich.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu seinen beiden Freunden..

Theodor wettete innerhalb von zwei Wochen, das Draco Harry Potter verführen und ihm endlich sagen würde, was er fühlte. Blaise hielt dagegen, argumentierte mit von ihm gesehenen heißen Blicken des Gryffindors zu dem Eisprinzen der Slytherins und schraubte die Zeit auf Sechs Tage ab, mit der Begründung, das Potter sowieso nicht widerstehen würde, wenn Draco seine charmante Seite präsentierte und ihn anmachte, da er dem Blonden sowieso schon hoffnungslos verfallen war.

Sechs verdammte Tage!

Und das, wo er seit über 5 Monaten auf den Zaubererwelt-Helden stand.

Mit einem Knurren, das einem Hund nicht unähnlich war, nahm er einen der kleinen Steine auf, die überall auf dem Boden lagen, holte aus und pfiff ihn ins Wasser. Wie konnte Blaise so etwas sagen? Heiße Blicke von Potter für ihn, ihm selbst hoffnungslos verfallen? Hätte er das nicht merken müssen? Sein Radar für Blicke funktionierte doch sonst immer so gut.. und oftmals musste er sich schon zwingen, nicht zu dem Gryffindor zu schauen...

Leicht schüttelte er bei seinen Gedanken den Kopf, was zur Hölle wusste Blaise schon? Potter war sowas von hetero, rannte die ganze Zeit mit dieser rothaarigen Plage durch die Gegend und schämte sich nicht einmal, wenn sie ihn vor allen ansabberte. Draco schüttelte sich, es reichte ja nicht, das Weaselbee und Granger immer bei ihm hockten, nun musste er sich auch noch mit Mini-Weasel, Blödbottom und dieser verrückten Nargel-tante zeigen.

Vielleicht wurde es ja tatsächlich Zeit, St. Potter einmal zu zeigen, das man auch mit seinesgleichen sehr viel Spaß haben konnte und.... ihm vielleicht doch endlich gestehen, was wirklich der Grund war, weshalb er ein Treffen wollte.

Obwohl er sich natürlich nicht sicher sein konnte, was der Gryffindor davon halten würde, immerhin ließen sie sich seit einiger Zeit weitestgehend in Ruhe, doch selbst Draco war klar, das die fronten noch immer verhärtet waren.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!“

Es war Freitagmittag, Draco und Blaise hatten gerade zwei herrliche Zaubertrankstunden hinter sich, in denen Potter zur Belustigung der Slytherins mehrere Male Hauspunkte verlor und unterhielten sich nun während dem Mittagessen über das Wettobjekt, das mit einem ziemlich gequälten Gesicht am Gryffindortisch saß und scheinbar gelangweilt dem wandelnden, weiblichen Lexikon zuhörte, das auf ihn einsprach.

„Aber wenn ichs dir doch sage, Draco..“

„Du kannst mir viel erzählen, wenn der Tag lang ist, Blaise, ich hätte es ja wohl gemerkt, wenn Potter die Punkte abgezogen gekriegt hat, nur weil er an meinen Tisch arbeiten sollte. Falls es dir entgangen ist, war er genauso schusselig und dämlich wie sonst auch, ich kann nicht verstehen, wie er letztes Jahr überhaupt die Prüfungen geschafft hat, der Kerl kann doch nicht einmal einen einfachen Schlaftrank zubereiten...“, ließ der Blonde sich über den Goldjungen aus, ohne dabei den Blick von ihm zu nehmen, ehe er schließlich doch zu seinem besten Freund sah.

„Mal ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, das das so einfach geht, wie du dir das vorstellst.“

„Man Draco, hör auf zu labern und sieh zu, das du in die Pötte kommst, der Kerl zieht dich doch schon halb mit den Blicken aus, sag mir nicht, du hast davon noch nichts gesehen?!“

„Würde ich sonst so reagieren?“

Ein genervtes Augen-verdrehen, ließ Draco einen Schlag an seinen besten Freund austeilen, der sich daraufhin mit schmerzender Miene den Arm hielt.

„Ist ja schon gut, beobachte ihn einfach noch in den letzten drei Stunden und nach dem Unterricht holst du dein Denkarium raus und dann werden wir ja sehen, wer hier wen mit Blicken auszieht!“

Zufrieden über den Verlauf des Gesprächs nickte Draco und widmete sich wieder seinem Mittagessen. Nebenbei hörte er zu, was Theo und Milli über die nächste Stunde besprachen, in der sie einen Test schreiben würden und gerade als er aufblickte, um Theo zu korrigieren, spürte er, das ihn jemand ansah.

Draco hatte in der letzten Zeit dieses Gefühl häufiger gehabt, auch wenn er es Blaise gegenüber nicht zugegeben hatte, doch ja, wo er nun den Blick hob und seine Augen durch die Große Halle schweifen ließ, blieben sie, wie auch schon die wenigen Tage zuvor, an dem Gryffindor hängen, der eben noch ihr Gesprächsthema war.

Wiesel und Schlammblut waren in eine Unterhaltung mit Blödbottom vertieft und somit hatte er in diesem Moment Potters ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Wie es für ihn üblich war, zog er eine seiner fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen hoch, während Potter ihn einfach nur betrachtete.

Mehr war über drei Tische hinweg auch einfach nicht möglich, immerhin stand ja noch der Ravenclaw Tisch zwischen ihnen. Es würde sowieso merkwürdig aussehen, wenn gerade sie beide, sich unterhalten würden.

Draco schluckte leicht, fühlte sich unter diesem intensiven Blick seines Lieblingsfeindes nicht so ganz wohl und nahm seinen Becher zur Hand. In exakt derselben Minute tat das auch sein Gegenüber und die Große Halle schien zu verschwimmen, als Draco einen Schluck trank und der Blick seiner grauen Augen unentwegt in die smragdgrünen Augen des Gryffindors sahen.

„...co?“

Potter stellte den Becher ab und der Slytherin konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als er doch tatsächlich sah, wie der Gryffindor leicht errötete.

„..raco?!“

Das Rot schien ihm irgendwie zu stehen... ob er wohl auch in Annäherungsversuchen erröten würde?

Auch Draco tellte seinen Becher ab und stützte einen Ellbogen auf, legte einen Finger nachdenklich an seine Lippen und musterte den Gryffindor neugierig.

„Draco!“

„Hm?“, erwiderte der abgelenkte Slytherin nur halbherzig, noch immer war Potters Blick mit seinem verflochten und er konnte nicht anders, in einer doch etwas verruchten Geste leckte er sich über die Lippen, was Harry vor Schreck.. oder vor Scham? Oder doch etwas anderes? Harry??? Wohl eher Potter...

Jedenfalls stieß der süße Tollpatsch seinen Becher um und einige der Gryffindors sprangen entsetzt auf, was ihm leider den Blickkontakt verwehrte.

Noch während er sich darüber amüsierte, was geschehen war, hörte er Blaise´Stimme.

„Ich hab gefragt, ob es für dich in Ordnung ist, wenn Theo heute Nacht in der Badewanne schläft, weil ich meinem Bergtroll versprochen habe, das der dich begrapschen darf..“

„Was?!!“

Dracos nun doch sehr verwirrter Blick traf den schelmischen von Blaise.

„Ich wusste doch das du mir nicht zuhörst.“

Einen knuff und einen Schmerzenslaut später, fragte er nach, was Blaise wirklich gefragt hatte, während die Schüler langsam die Große Halle verließen. Ein kurzer Blick genügte, um zu wissen, das auch Potter schon gegangen war.

 

Der Unterricht verlief völlig normal und auch der Test machte Draco nicht zu schaffen, im Gegenteil, er wusste mehr, als er erst angenommen hatte, also hatte es sich doch gelohnt, das er diesen furchtbaren Macmillan probeweise öfters mal in ein Stinktier verwandelt hatte.

In der letzten Stunde – Geschichte der Zauberei, war es nicht verwunderlich für ihn, das er von Blaise einen Zettel erhielt, während die meisten es vorzogen zu schlafen, hatte er sich schon fast immer mit Theo oder Blaise geschrieben und während der Zettel auf ihn zugeflattert kam, wurde er unwillkürlich daran erinnert, wie er Potter einmal so eine nette Zeichnung zukommen ließ, auf der er vom Blitz getroffen wurde.

 

Sein Blick hob sich kurz, als er den flatternden Brief fang und er sah hinüber zu Potter, der nicht einmal weit von ihm entfernt saß. Blaise saß vor, Theo neben ihm. Die Bank daneben wurde von zwei Hufflepuffs besetzt, die nicht erwähnenswert waren und dann folgte schon Potter neben dem rothaarigen Blutsverräter.

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, das wiesel schien schon längst zu schlafen und auch Potter sah aus, als würde es ihm jeden Moment den Kopf auf den Tisch ziehen.

Sein Blick glitt wieder zu dem gefalteten Brief und er strich ihn glatt, um die Worte zu lesen, die Blaise ihm geschrieben hatte.

**Also, was ist nun? Machst du es?**

Davor entdeckt zu werden, machte er sich absolut keine Gedanken und so nahm er seine Feder, tauchte sie in sein Fass und schrieb in seiner eleganten Handschrift zurück.

 _Redest du immer noch von der Wette?_  
**Von was sonst?  
** _Könnt ihr denn nicht um was anderes wetten? Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, Potter wegen eurer blöden Wette ins Bett zu locken!_  
**Das heißt, du willst ihn lieber ohne wette ins Bett locken, ja?  
** _Blaise!_  
**Schon gut.. Komm schon Dray, gib dir einen Ruck... Du weißt genauso gut, wie Theo und ich, das du schon sehr lange auf ihn stehst und ich denke, er steht auch auf dich... Nutz das doch einfach als Chance, ihm näher zu kommen..**

Leise seufzte er auf und schüttelte den Kopf, Blaise hatte ja Recht, aber das war nicht der richtige Weg.

 _Ich glaube kaum, das er davon begeistert wäre, irgendwann mal zu erfahren, das ich nur wegen einer Wette bei ihm landen wollte._  
**Aber das ist doch nicht so.  
** _Versetz dich doch mal rein, wenn es klappen würde und er erfährt, das ihr gewettet habt, in wievielen Tagen, ich das schaffe.._  
**Okay, stimmt... Ich werde mit Theo reden, das wir wegen etwas anderem wetten, aber nur wenn du endlich mal deinen hübschen Hintern hochschwingst und dich an sexy Potter ranmachst, einverstanden?  
** _Was kann ich froh sein, das du nicht auf mich stehst..._  
**:P**

Draco musste unwillkürlich lächeln, Blaise war nicht umsonst sein bester Freund, er war der Einzige, der so mit ihm reden durfte und auch der Einzige, auf den er von Zeit zu Zeit hörte.

Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf Potter und er stützte einen Arm auf, um ihn etwas besser beobachten zu können. Potter kritzelte auf seinem Papier herum und Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, das das keine Mitschriften der langweiligen Stunde war, in der sie gerade saßen.

Neugierig, ob die süße Röte auf seine Wangen zurück kehren würde, nahm er sich einen Zettel und begann zu schreiben. Kurz darauf faltete er den Zettel und ließ ihn elegant zu Potter fliegen, während Professor Binns gerade etwas über die Koboldaufstände vorlas.

Theo, der das ganze bemerkt hatte, grinste Draco an.

„Was hast du ihm geschrieben?“

„Kannst du gleich lesen, falls er zurückschreibt..“

Der Blick des Blonden klebte noch immer an dem Gryffindor, der eben den Brief erhielt, sich kurz umsah, von wem er war und ihn dann mit gerunzelter Stirn entfaltete.

Wuusch...

Breites Grinsen huschte über Dracos Züge, so schnell hatte Potter noch nie Weaselbee´s Haarfarbe angenommen...

Entgegen seiner Erwartung griff Potter zur Feder und schrieb tatsächlich etwas zurück. Ungeduldig wartete er nun, musste doch dieser blöde Geist ausgerechnet jetzt aufsehen und eine Frage stellen, wo Potter ihm gerade den Brief zurück schicken wollte. Mit einem Finger klopfte er ein wenig auf den Tisch, bis Theo ihm kurz die Hand auflegte und er ihn flüstern hörte.

„Davon bekommst du den Brief auch nicht schneller Draco... seit wann bist du denn so nervös?“

Etwas ratlos zuckte der Angesprochene mit den Schultern und musste sich eingestehen, das diese Geste wirklich so wirkte, als wäre er nervös, wobei das ja aber eigentlich gar nicht der Fall war. Ehe der Slytherin seine Gedanken weiter ausformulieren konnte, flatterte der Zettel vor ihm zu Tisch und er öffnete ihn neugierig.

 _Potter,  
_ _mag vielleicht etwas merkwürdig klingen, das ausgerechnet von mir zu hören, aber in deinen neuen Hosen, hast du einen verdammt heißen Arsch.._

 **Malfoy,  
** **wieso starrst du auf meinen Hintern?**

 _Potter,  
_ _Wieso denn nicht?_

 **Weil das komisch ist?  
** _Wieso sollte das denn komisch sein?_  
**Hör auf meine Fragen mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten, verdammt. Es ist komisch, weil ich Potter bin und du Malfoy, Malfoy.  
** _Ich kenne meinen Namen durchaus, Potter. Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich diese Tatsache bemerkt._  
**Ich wusste nicht, das du schwul bist..  
** _Wusstest du nicht? Ich dachte, das hätte in Hogwarts schon lange die Runde gemacht._

 **Pff, was interessiert es mich denn, ob du mit Malone oder Goldstein rummachst..  
** _Aah, du hast es also doch mitbekommen..._

Grinsend beobachtete er den Schwarzhaarigen und sah, wie der sich beim Lesen ertappt auf die Lippen biss.

**Tja, der Funk hier im Schloss funktioniert immer noch ganz gut. War mein Hintern die einzige Tatsache, die du ansprechen wolltest? Woher weißt du überhaupt, das die Hosen neu sind??**

Jetzt oder nie.. dachte sich Draco, setzte die Feder an und atmete tief durch, als das Papier losflog.

 _Um ehrlich zu sein, nein...und ich weiß das aus dem grund, weil sie endlich mal normal aussehen und nicht so riesig und schlabbrig, wie alle, die du vorher hattest.._  
**und was willst du noch?  
** _Ich glaube, das ist etwas kompliziert..._  
**Sag es mir, dann kann ich sagen, ob es das wirklich ist.  
** _Ich möchte dich fragen, ob du dich mit mir triffst..._  
**Ein Treffen???  
** _Ja._  
**Du und ich?????  
** _Ja!_  
**Nur wir beide allein???  
** _Sag mal machst du das absichtlich? Ja, Potter - Du und ich, allein, ohne andere Leute, nur wir zwei.._  
**Warum?**

Jetzt sah Draco doch wieder auf und begegnete dem musternden Blick Harrys, der im Moment auf ihm lag. Tief atmete er durch, warum wollte er sich denn eigentlich mit ihm... Moment... Harry? Er schluckte und unterdrückte ein seufzen, soweit war es also schon gekommen... Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, sah wieder auf, Potters Blick ruhte noch immer auf ihm und Draco erwiderte diesen Blick natürlich, doch das rothaarige wiesel lenkte Harry mal wieder ab und so sah er zurück auf den zettel.

 _Ich denke, wir sind mittlerweile alt genug, um neu anzufangen, meinst du nicht?_  
**Solche Worte aus deinem Mund?  
** _Sieht so aus.. Also was sagst du? Willst du dich mit mir treffen?_  
**Ja..**

Überrascht und zugleich wahnsinnig erfreut starrte er auf die kleine Silbe, die seine Welt gerade wesentlich bunter gemacht hatte, doch zum Antworten kam er nicht mehr, denn der Unterricht war beendet. Doch als er an Potter vorbei ging, sah er ihn an und berührte unauffällig seine Hand, um seinen Blick auf ihn zu ziehen.

„Heute Abend, 8 Uhr, bei den großen Felsen am See?“, flüsterte er ihm zu und nachdem er ein Nicken erhielt, verließ er das Zimmer, nicht wissend, das das erste Mal seit langer Zeit ein echtes, ehrliches lächeln sein Gesicht verschönerte.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

„Draco?“

Unwillkürlich hielt eben dieser die Luft an, hatte sein Name schon einmal so schön geklungen, wie von dem Schwarzhaarigen ausgesprochen? Langsam drehte er sich herum, um den Gryffindor anzusehen, der hinter ihm stand. Gut sah er aus, scheinbar hatte er sich extra für ihn in Schale geworfen und Draco ließ seinen Blick an ihm hinab und wieder hinauf wandern, ehe er ihn mit einem Lächeln begrüßte.

„Gut siehst du aus..“

„Danke, du auch..“

Draco sah an sich hinab, er hatte sich extra viel Mühe gegeben und anstatt der einen Stunde, die er sonst brauchte, doch glatt über zwei Stunden benötigt. Aber im Grunde genommen war das jetzt egal, Harry - Gott ja, jetzt war er eben Harry - war hier und schon allein das hob seine Laune beträchtlich. Dieser überbrückte nun die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen und als hätten sie sich stumm abgesprochen, spazierten sie langsam auf den See zu.

 Draco mochte den See, schon immer war hier einer seiner Lieblingsplätze gewesen. Die schwarze Oberfläche des See´s spiegelte die Sterne und den Mond wieder und sah fast aus, als würde sie aus Samt bestehen. Es war ruhig, da viele der Schüler sich bereits im Schloss aufhielten, immerhin war es immer kälter geworden und inzwischen für mehr als einen Spaziergang eigentlich zu kalt. Lichter aus dem Schloss warfen helle Flecken auf die Wege und die Wiese, so das sie genug sehen konnten, ohne einen Lumos-zauber durchführen zu müssen.

Zwischen dem Gryffindor und dem Slytherin war Stille, sie schwiegen beide, doch keiner von ihnen empfand die Stille als unangenehm, eher war es so, das sie es zu schätzen wussten, mal nicht ständig reden zu müssen, Draco wurde immerhin ständig von Blaise ausgequetscht, ebenso wie Harry von Hermine.

Kurz vor der Grenze zum Verbotenen Wald gab es eine kleine Einkerbung in die Felsen und dort stand eine Bank, etwas versteckt, was schon so manch einer für ein Schäferstündchen genutzt hatte.

Auf diese bank setzten sich die beiden jetzt und Draco atmete tief durch, als er sich letztendlich doch zu Harry drehte, der ihn nun leicht unsicher anlächelte, aber sitzen blieb.

Draco konnte die neugier in seinem Blick sehen, aber auch etwas, was er nicht unbedingt benennen konnte und unterdrückte ein seufzen, diesen schönen, grünen Augen so nah sein zu können, aber doch irgendwie noch entfernt zu sein, war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

„Du willst sicherlich wissen, weshalb ich dich um ein Treffen gebeten habe, oder?“, flüsterte Draco leise, hatte er doch das Gefühl, laute Worte würden die entspannte Stimmung ruinieren.

Harry sagte nichts, er nickte lediglich, doch der neugierige Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb bestehen, also räusperte sich der Blonde leise und sah wieder auf den See hinaus.

„Zuallererst solltest du denke ich wissen, das das hier kein Scherz sein soll, es ist kein Witz und ich versuche auch nichts Schlechtes, das ich dich treffen wollte, war mir ernst.“

Kurz sah Draco wieder zu seinem Sitznachbar, der langsam, aber deutlich nickte und dabei lächelte, es aber wohl vorzog, dazu nichts zu sagen.

Draco war nervös.. er hatte vorher noch nie jemandem Gefühle gestanden und wusste eigentlich auch gar nicht, wie er das anfangen sollte, also seufzte er leise und blickte neben sich, sah zu Harrys hand hinab, die ruhig auf seinem Bein lag. Er hob seine eigene an, legte sie sanft darüber und als Harry seine Hand etwas mehr öffnete, verschränkten sie die Finger miteinander und Draco musste bei diesem Anblick unwillkürlich lächeln, so lange hatte er sich das gewünscht und nun, wo es passierte, konnte er die Gefühle, die mit dieser Berührung einher gingen, überhaupt nicht zum Ausdruck bringen.

Da er sich nicht traute, Harry wieder anzusehen, wendete er seinen Blick stattdessen zurück auf den See und legte den Kopf schief und mit ebenso leiser Stimme wie vorhin, begann er zu sprechen.

„Wie du weißt, geht es in meiner Familie etwas anders zu, als es in anderen Familien üblich ist. Du hast meinen Vater schon öfters getroffen und ich weiß auch, das ihr euch eine eigene Meinung über ihn gebildet habt. Letztens habe ich euch im Gang gehört, was ihr über ihn erzählt habt und... über mich auch..“

Er schluckte leicht und spürte dann, wie Harrys Daumen sanft und fast entschuldigend über seine haut am Handrücken fuhr, doch ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, fuhr er fort.

„Ich denke, man kann viel von mir, meiner Familie und meinem Vater sagen, aber niemand hat je wirklich nachgefragt, was ablief.. Ich muss jedoch auch zugeben, das Weasley ziemlich dicht an der Wahrheit dran war..“

Draco hörte ein scharfes Lufteinziehen neben sich und drehte seinen Kopf, blickte direkt in Harrys erschrockenes Gesicht und streckte seine andere Hand, um ihm sanft über die Wange zu streichen.

„Nein, schon gut, sag nichts. Es ist okay, weil..“

„Es ist nicht okay!! Ich weiß noch ganz genau, was Ron gesagt hat. Du musst das jemandem sagen!“

Bitter lächelnd schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf.

„Und wer würde mir glauben, Harry? Jedenfalls.. es ist okay, weil er ist ja nicht mehr da... nur hab ich eben gerade in der Zeit gemerkt, das ich nicht so werden wollte, wie er... das ich nichts von alldem wollte, was war..“

„Deswegen hast du uns damals im Manor nicht verraten?“

„Genau deswegen..“

Wieder spürte er das sanfte Streicheln an seiner Hand, woraufhin er zu den verschränkten Fingern hinab sah und das Schauspiel eine Weile beobachtete, Harry schwieg in dieser Zeit.

„Ich denke, ich sollte komplett ehrlich zu dir sein, ehe ich dir sage, warum ich dieses Treffen wollte.. Ich.. Damals im ersten Schuljahr, hast du meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen und Blaise meinte letztens, ich hätte das irgendwie nie richtig weg gesteckt... inzwischen glaube ich, er hat Recht..“

Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, jetzt wo er endlich einmal darüber reden würde, wollte er nicht unterbrochen werden.

„Ich denke, die ganzen Anfeindungen und all das Zeug war nur, weil... naja, du wolltest nicht mein Freund sein, also musste ich deine Aufmerksamkeit anders bekommen... Ich kann Weasley und Granger noch immer nicht leiden, aber in unserem gemeinsamen letzten Schuljahr, also dem 6... Das war wirklich das erste Mal, das ich euch beneidete, weil ihr so gute Freunde wart... Ich... Die Zeit damals war schlimm für mich, es... ich.. hmpf..“

Kurz verstummte er und dachte über seine Worte nach, ehe er sich räusperte.

„Ich hatte für das Jahr einen Auftrag von Voldemort bekommen... und ds machte mich fertig...“

„Ich weiß...“

Überrascht blickte der Blonde hoch, suchte Harrys Blick.

„Wie, du weißt es?“

„In der Nacht, als du die Todesser herein gelassen hast... war ich ebenfalls auf dem Astronomie-Turm, Draco... ich habe alles mit angehört... und ich hab auch gesehen, das du nie wirklich vorhattest, Dumbledore zu töten..“

„Nein, das wollte ich in der Tat nicht... Die meiste Zeit habe ich ihn gehasst, einfach weil es mein Vater auch tat, aber er hatte mir nie etwas getan und er war unschuldig und deswegen wollte ich ihn nicht töten... aber ich hatte keine Wahl...“

Er schluckt wieder und atmet tief durch, seine Gedanken kreisen um diesen Abend, abgelenkt wird er erst, als er eine sanfte Berührung spürt, Harry hat sich aus seinem griff gelöst und den Arm um seine Taille gelegt, was sein Herz so laut klopfen lässt, das es ihm vorkommt, als könnte der Schwarzhaarige es hören.

„Wenn die Todesser nicht aufgetaucht wären, dann hättest du es nicht getan, das weiß ich...“

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, während Draco es genoss, das harry ihm so nah war und das scheinbar auch wollte. Wieder war es diese vertraute Stille, die nicht einmal unbedingt von Worten durchbrochen werden musste, doch ihm war klar, das er weiter erzählen musste, wenn er wollte, das Harry ihn verstand.

„Als wir alle vor dem Schloss standen und du in Hagrids Armen lagst... ich... das... ich habe gedacht, du seist tot... Die ganze Zeit über, seit Voldemort wieder da war, habe ich irgendwie gehofft und geglaubt, das du ihn wirklich besiegen könntest und als ich dich in dem Moment so leblos gesehen hab, ich...“

Wie peinlich... seine Stimme brach, deswegen musste er unterbrechen, doch ein leises Shh von nebenan zeigte ihm, das Harry wohl längst wusste, was er damit sagen wollte, aber Draco musste es einfach in Worte fassen... er musste es dem Gryffindor sagen!

„Draco, ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, wieso du um dieses Treffen gebeten hast...“

Sein Blick hob sich leicht, er sah in Harrys so schöne, grüne Augen und schluckte, wann zur Hölle, war ihm bewusst geworden, das es nicht einfach nur eine Schwärmerei war, die er für den Schwarzhaarigen hegte...

„Du weißt es?“, hauchte er lediglich und biss sich unsicher auf die Lippen.

Doch Harrys sanftes Lächeln ließ ihn seine Unsicherheit vergessen. Der Gryffindor nickte und bei seinen Worten musste Draco schlucken.

„Ich habe das ebenfalls bemerkt... das zwischen uns meine ich.. Die ganzen Jahre über waren die Streitereien leidenschaftlicher als bei jedem anderen... deine handlungsweisen in den letzten zwei Jahren haben mir auch gezeigt, das du ganz anders als dein Vater bist. Gut, du bist auch stolz und oft ziemlich hochnäsig... aber du bist nicht grausam und als ich dich in der letzten Zeit so beobachtet habe, konnte ich so viele Dinge erkennen, die dich in meinen Augen zu einem Menschen machen, der genauso viele Gefühle hat, wie jeder andere hier, auch wenn du es nicht zeigst.“

„Mh.. was für Dinge meinst du?“, hakte der Blonde unsicher nach und hielt den Blick weiter mit Harrys Blick verfangen, der sich sowieso nur sehr schwer von den silbernen Augen lösen konnte.

„Deine Augen funkeln, wenn du Schokolade ist. Lobt dich ein Lehrer, hast du immer kurz ein ehrliches Lächeln, ehe du deine hochnäsige Miene aufsetzt. Wenn du glaubst, du bist mit Blaise und Theo allein, dann lacht ihr recht viel und ich hab auch gesehen, das du dich in ihrer Gegenwart viel ungezwungener verhältst, als in der Gegenwart anderer menschen...“

„Das liegt daran, das es meine beiden besten Freunde sind. Sie wissen fast alles über mich und ich muss nicht aufpassen, wie ich mich gebe..“

„Ich würde diesen Draco gern kennenlernen...“, hauchte Harry leise und draco spürte den warmen Atem seines gegenübers auf seinen Lippen, was ihn schlucken ließ.

Wie von selbst hob sich seine Hand, strich über Harrys Wange, an der Schläfe hinauf und einige Strähnen aus der Stirn, nur um über die Narbe zu streichen.

„Ich würde dir gern zeigen, wie ich wirklich sein kann...“

Harry lächelte sein ganz bestimmtes Lächeln, von dem Draco gleich das Gefühl hatte, als würden Dutzende Schokofrösche in seinem Magen herumhüpfen und nickte schließlich. Draco löste seinen Blick weiterhin nicht von diesen smaragdgrünen Augen, auch wenn es durch die verschwindende Anzahl der Lichter dunkler wurde. Einen gemurmelten Lumos später hatten sie wieder genügend Licht.

„Darf ich dich küssen, Draco?“, vernahm er überrascht Harrys Stimme, schmunzelte aber gleich, als er sah, wie dieser doch tatsächlich errötete.

Nun vollkommen sicher, das er Harry mit seinen Gefühlen nicht verstören würde, legte sich seine hand fast von selbst in Haarys Nacken und er beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Seine Lippen berührten zärtlich die warmen, weichen Lippen des schwarzhaarigen, der unter der Berührung sofort aufseufzte. Draco spürte Harrys Arme um seine Taille und zog ihn nur noch etwas näher an ihn heran, um den noch so sanften Kuss zu vertiefen. Er öffnete die Lippen, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen und schließlich war er derjenige, der ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken konnte, als Harry es ihm gleich tat und ihre Zungen sich berührten.

Geklärt war noch vieles nicht, aber sicher war zumindest, das die Häuserfeindschaft auf Hogwarts wohl schon bald abnehmen würde.

 


End file.
